Rivalry In Love
by CoraFan
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs used to be married. They had twin daughters, Alyssa and Sarah. When Gibbs left at the end of Hiatus, they got divorced. After Gibbs comes back and Hollis Mann starts coming around, what will happen? Also, Jenny has a sister, Casey Novak, and their long time friend is Olivia Benson. I promise, the story is better than the summary.


**A/N: So, new story. It's a crossover with SVU. So, here's a little summary.**

**Jenny and Gibbs were married, but they got divorced. Before that though, they had twin daughters, Alyssa and Sarah who are both three years old. Gibbs still works at NCIS, and Jenny is still director. Casey Novak is Jenny's sister, and Olivia Benson is their long time friend. Both of them went to D.C. after the SVU episode Fault and got jobs as NCIS agents. This is set in 4x13, Sharif Returns. Another thing is, in this, I'm making it where the CID people don't have to wear those army uniforms. I have nothing against the army, I promise, I just think Hollis Mann looks prettier when she doesn't have the uniform on, and she doesn't have her hair braided back like she has to have it when she's in uniform. I like her hair down or in a ponytail. Also, I have to change some stuff in the episode around, and jump from certain points to other certain points for the sake of the story. So, when I jump around, it's just for the story. I also figure I need to tell you about Alyssa's (Ally's) and Sarah's personalities before we start the story.**

**Ally: Outgoing. Not afraid to say what's on her mind.**

**Sarah: Shy. Doesn't talk much around anyone but her parents and the team.**

Jenny stood on the catwalk looking out at the NCIS teams. She paid especially close attention to the team of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man in question was standing in front of the plasma with Hollis Mann. Jenny was close enough so that she could just hear what they were saying.

"Funny, us running into each other like that." Hollis was saying.

"Funny?" Gibbs asked.

"You have a better word?" the blonde questioned.

"A few come to mind." Gibbs smiled. They both laughed. Jenny gripped the rail harder.

"Your knuckles are turning white Jen." Casey said. Jenny hadn't noticed that she and Olivia had walked up to stand on either side of her. Jenny loosened her grip on the rail, but she didn't let go.

"Jenny, you've been watching them for the past half hour. You need to focus on something else." Olivia told her.

"I can't focus on anything else. Not when she's out here, flirting with him to no end." Jenny sighed.

"Look, I know that," Casey lowered her voice, "that you're in love with him."

"But you have _got_ to stop this. Spying on him and his team is not gonna make him come up here and declare his undying love for you." Olivia finished for her.

"I know. But that doesn't stop me from hoping for it to happen." Jenny replied, turning back to watch Gibbs and Hollis. She saw the two heading in the direction of the elevator. Jenny ran to her office and called Abby.

"Hello, Abby Sciuto speaking." Abby answered, as bubbly as ever.

"Hey Abs. Do you have something for Gibbs and Colonel Mann?" Jenny asked.

"Uh huh. They're on their way down. Why?" Abby asked.

"No reason. Are there any pictures with blood?" Jenny questioned.

"No." Abby said.

"Ok, bye Abs." Jenny hung up. She walked over to the couches in her office where Ally and Sarah were napping. She rubbed both their backs.

"Ally, Sarah, time to get up." Jenny said softly.

"Where daddy?" Ally asked.

"Daddy's in Abby's lab. You wanna go see him?" Jenny asked her daughters. Both of the children nodded sleepily. Jenny picked them both up, and they each rested their heads on one of her shoulders. Jenny walked downstairs and got in the elevator. She got off on Abby's floor, and Jenny and the girls could hear the music from Abby's lab. They walked in, and Abby and McGee were rambling on about some kind of technical whatever.

"Daddy!" Ally called, still half asleep. Everyone turned around, and Ally and Sarah reached out for Gibbs. He took them both. Ally looked up for a second.

"Hi Holly. You look pretty." she said. Hollis smiled.

"Thank you Ally, you look pretty too." she said. Ally reached for the blonde. Hollis looked at Gibbs first for confirmation. He nodded, and Hollis took the tired three year old who, in turn, put her head down on the blonde's shoulder.

"Holly? They know her, and they call her Holly?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. The girls met Hollis when she came over to discuss a case a few months ago." Gibbs told her.

"Well, they woke up and wanted you." Jenny said.

"No, mommy woke us up and asked if we wanted to come see you." Sarah said, picking her head up from where it lay on her father's shoulder. Jenny's eyes widened. Everyone looked at her.

"In my defense, they needed to get up. If they slept any longer, they wouldn't have gone to sleep tonight." she said before anyone could say anything.

"Not your problem Jen. Remember, I've got them tonight." Gibbs reminded her.

"I was just trying to make things a little easier for you." Jenny defended.

"I can take care of myself and them Jen." he pointed out.

"I know that." she replied quietly. Gibbs looked at Ally. She was already back asleep on Hollis' shoulder. Then he looked at Sarah. She was still awake.

"Hey, you wanna go up to mommy's office and go back to sleep? Or do you wanna stay here with Abby?" he asked her.

"Sleep." the three year old stated. Gibbs looked at Jenny who just rolled her eyes and took her daughter.

"Do you mind carrying her up?" Gibbs asked Hollis.

"No I don't mind." she told him. Gibbs nodded, and Jenny and Hollis went up to Jenny's office with the girls. They put the girls down on the couches. Ally stirred a bit.

"Holly?" she asked. Hollis looked down at her.

"Yes Ally?" she responded to the three year old. Ally grabbed Hollis' arm.

"Sit." she instructed. Hollis did what the three year old said. Ally reached her arms out.

"Hug." she demanded. Hollis smiled and hugged the little girl.

"I love you Holly." Ally said sleepily.

"I love you too Ally." Hollis smiled with tears in her eyes. Jenny watched the whole thing with tears in her own eyes. She and Hollis walked out of the office, just as Olivia and Casey were walking towards it.

"Hey, we were just coming to find you. Gibbs said that he got a call from the guy you're trying to catch, Sharif. Anyways, you need to go down and see Ducky. Gibbs said something about BZ gas and his basement." Casey told Hollis. The blonde nodded and ran for the elevators.

1 hour later:

Ally and Sarah were awake and had wandered down to where everyone else, except for McGee, was. As soon as the doors were open and Ducky said they could go in, the three year olds and Abby ran through the doors. Abby had already screamed for Gibbs and already had him in a death grip.

"Holly!" the three year olds screamed instead. They ran and immediately crushed the blonde in a hug.

"Are you ok!?" they asked.

"I'm fine guys." Hollis assured them. Both three year olds reached for her to pick them up. She did, and they hugged her tight. Hollis, Gibbs, Abby, Ally, and Sarah all walked out of autopsy.

"Jethro, are you ok?" Jenny asked when they all came out.

"I'm fine Jen, I promise." Gibbs told her. Jenny nodded. They all went back to the bullpen. McGee, who had already been there, stood up.

"Boss, we got a hit on Sharif. He's at a train station in Alexandria." he reported. Gibbs, the team, and Hollis grabbed their guns and badges. Casey and Olivia walked up.

"Take them too!" Jenny called. Gibbs looked at her and was about to argue, but then he decided that there was no time for it so he just nodded. Gibbs, the team, Hollis, Casey, and Olivia all left.

At the train station:

Gibbs was the first to pull out his gun. Everyone else followed his lead.

"NCIS! Get down on the ground Sharif!" Gibbs yelled. His vision started to falter. Sharif ran and started throwing the BZ gas covered money around the train station. Gibbs told the others to keep the civilians away from the money while he went after Sharif. He was stumbling, and by the time he had made it into the bathroom, it had gotten worse.

"Something wrong Agent Gibbs?" Sharif asked as Gibbs fell to the floor. Jenny was watching the entire thing go down while she was in MTAC.

"Jethro!" she screamed as she watched him fall. He heard her through the earpiece, but he couldn't speak. Then he heard two other voices.

"DADDY!" Ally and Sarah screamed. They had walked into MTAC and were greeted with the sight of their father on the floor of a bathroom with a gun pointed at his head. The three year olds, being as smart as they were, grabbed headsets from one of the MTAC workers. Jenny and the girls heard three gunshots, and then Hollis appeared on the screen with a smoking gun in her hand. The national guards were also on screen, giving Gibbs the antidote.

"Holly!" the blonde in question heard two voices scream.

"Ally? Sarah?" she asked into her earpiece.

"It's us! You saved daddy! Thank you Holly!" Ally exclaimed.

"Your welcome baby girl. I'll see you soon ok?" Hollis said.

"Ok Holly. We love you!" Sarah responded.

"I love you guys too." Hollis smiled.

"Jethro? Are you ok?" Jenny whispered. Gibbs could speak again, so he answered it.

"I'm ok Jen. They gave me the antidote, I promise you, I'm fine." Jenny pulled off her headset and cried in relief. She didn't want Gibbs to hear her cry, and she sure wasn't going to let Hollis hear her cry. Casey, Olivia, Tony, and Ziva walked on the screen.

"How is it that you always manage to get yourself into situations like this?" Casey asked Gibbs, shaking her head.

"Well, it's not like I try to get poison gas in my bloodstream and guns pointed at my head Casey." the man in question replied. Olivia bit back a laugh as her friend glared at Gibbs. Hollis helped Gibbs off the floor. He tried to walk, but he almost fell again. So, Hollis grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulders, holding him up.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Ally asked.

"I'm ok baby." he assured her.

1 hour later:

Everyone was back at NCIS, even Gibbs who wouldn't listen to any pleading from Abby, Hollis, or Jenny.

"Jethro, please go home and get some rest." Jenny once again tried to get him to take a day off.

"Jen, I'm fine. I'm not going home." Gibbs stated. Jenny sighed as Ally and Sarah ran up with Abby behind them. The three of them attacked Gibbs in a huge hug for the tenth time since he had gotten back from the train station.

"Guys…can't…breathe." he managed to say. The three girls released him. He glared at Jenny who was trying her hardest not to laugh, but was failing miserably.

"Daddy, where's Holly?" Ally asked.

"Over there." Gibbs said, pointing to where Hollis was walking towards them.

"Holly!" Ally and Sarah yelled, running towards her. Hollis caught the running three year olds and picked them up.

"Hey guys." Hollis smiled. The three year olds hugged the blonde tight.

"Thank you for saving daddy, Holly." Sarah whispered.

"Your welcome sweetie." Hollis whispered back. She carried Ally and Sarah over to Gibbs' desk where Jenny and Abby were standing around the desk, and Gibbs was sitting at the desk. Hollis set Ally and Sarah on the desk. Then she, Jenny, and Abby stood around the desk. They all looked at Gibbs.

"What?" he asked.

"Will you please go home and rest!" Abby blurted out.

"Please Jethro." Jenny pleaded.

"Please go get some rest!" Hollis begged. Ally and Sarah looked up at him with blue eyes so similar to his own.

"Please daddy!" they pleaded together. Gibbs sighed. He couldn't say no to all of them at once.

"Fine. I'll go home." he gave in. Ally and Sarah smiled, knowing that they were the ones who sealed the deal. All the girls walked Gibbs to the elevator. Ally and Sarah looked up at Jenny.

"Mommy, can we go to daddy's now?" Ally asked. Jenny looked at Gibbs. He nodded.

"Sure baby. I'll bring your stuff to you later." she said. The girls cheered and got into the elevator with Gibbs.

1900 hours; Gibbs' house:

Jenny drove up to Gibbs' house with the girls stuff. She walked up the drive and knocked on the door. When no one answered, she assumed he was in his basement, as usual, and couldn't hear her. So, she tried the knob.

_Still not locking your door, huh Jethro._ she thought. She walked in and went down to the basement, only to find that Gibbs wasn't there. Jenny walked back upstairs.

"Jethro!" she called. No answer.

"Ally!" she tried. Still no answer.

"Sarah!" this one was more panicked. Still no answer. Jenny ran from room to room and found no one. No Gibbs. No Ally. No Sarah. She ran out to the garage and found that his car was gone. She pulled out her phone and put in speed dial two. It went right to voicemail. All Jenny could think was,

_He took the girls._


End file.
